


Not The Same

by The_Exile



Category: Evolution 2: Far Off Promise
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, F/M, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Linear wasn't sure what to make of Yurka.





	

"We're the same, see?"

Linear looked up from the shriveled plant into the silver-haired boy's blood-red eyes. She frowned in confusion, trying her best not to lose her temper with Yurka. She felt sad for the plant whose life energy she had felt between her fingertips as she helped it grow, that was now fading away under the strange boy's touch, but she also felt sad for Yurka, for the sorrow and loneliness in his eyes. Plants were remarkably resilient, she could heal the plant from anything short of actual death with a snap of her finger, but whatever had happened to him might never be fixed.

"Yes, I know it looks like we're opposites, but that's only because of the purpose we were created for. That's what others decided for us. But the real us - we're unique, and that means we have to stick together."

She shook her head, aware that doing as he said would take her away from Mag. Suddenly, she wished with an intensity that hurt her for Mag to be here.

"You're thinking about someone else, probably that boy. But I'll have to go away if he comes back," said Yurka, his voice soft, not angry at all, "He might be able to accept you, but the others won't, not once they realise you aren't human. You're only safe because you look like an ordinary girl. Once you show your true self, they'll hate you, the same as they hate me. And the boy can't protect you forever."

She gave him a defiant frown. Mag had saved her from evil people before. She had been naive back then, not known how bad a person could be. Now she knew what to look for, she could sort of sense evil in people's hearts. Yurka wasn't evil but she still felt that she could not quite trust him.

"Once you decide upon your answer, come and find me. You know where I'll be," said Yurka. Then he jumped off the balcony and disappeared into the night.

Linear set to work reviving the plant.


End file.
